1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an active matrix display device, specifically to an active matrix display device in which a plurality of retaining circuits is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a great demand on the market for portable devices with a display such as a portable TV and a portable telephone. All these devices need a small, lightweight and low power consumption display device. Development efforts have been made accordingly. A liquid crystal display device having a static memory (Static Random Access Memory; SRAM) for each of the pixel elements for displaying a still picture is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-282168.